Broken Branches
by Branchpelt127
Summary: Being the kits of a clan cat and a loner from twolegplace has never been easy. Most clan cats hate us for being half loner and the other loners in twolegplace hate us for being half clan cat! However there is always a light at the end of the tunnel for those strong enough to get through the dark. Rated T
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello and welcome to Broken Branches! This is my first story so I'd appreciate some constructive criticism! It takes place in the old forest a long time before any cats in the books are even born and the first chapter will be about 3 moons after the kits are born. Since I'm horrible at names and the clans won't be in the story for another couple of chapters I'd really appreciate it if you could send in some names or oc's.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

Prologue

The Thunder Clan tom snuck away from camp and headed towards twolegplace. He caught some prey and buried it so if anyone questioned him when he got back he would have a good excuse. He went into an abandoned twoleg den; searching for something, or rather, someone.

"Blue!" he called.

"I'm over here" came a she-cats reply. He quickly headed to the voice to find blue curled up in an alcove.

"I have something important to tell you, my love" Blue's voice was close to a whisper "I'm expecting kittens, our kittens"

"WHAT!" he exclaimed seeming angry "How could I have been so careless!"

"Do you not love my anymore than?" Blue questioned.

"Of course I love you" He said quickly "It's just that I'm not supposed to be with you, I'm afraid this is the last time I'll be able to see you." The tom left the upset she-cat behind as he ran to pick up his prey and headed back to camp.

 **A/N: So that's it for the prologue! I hope you like it and I will post again in about a week. Please R & R! Branchpelt, signing off!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello! I know I said I'd be back in a week but life got busy, blame it on high school. Anyways this is a time skip till when the kits are around three moons old. I want to thank everyone for the oc's they sent in and they will be used in another couple of chapters. This also means you have a few more chapters to send them in! Anyways, on to the story…**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own warriors.**

Chapter 1

I yawned, I could hear my brother and sister playing moss-ball with a ball of paper on the other side of the abandoned twoleg nest. I must have stayed up later than I thought last night when Mama was out hunting. Speaking of Mama….

"I'm hungry Mama" I mewed.

"I would imagine you would be, Branch" She purred as she pushed a soft piece of mouse my way "Here you go. Once you've eaten you can go play with your siblings" I ate the juicy meat quickly than went to join my siblings.

"Good morning sleepyhead" my sister, Moss teased. I responded by cuffing her ear playfully with a sheathed claw. We wrestled for a few minutes before I came out on top, like always.

"I win!" I proclaimed as I released her "Now can I join in your game?"

"I don't know, can you?" my brother, Eagle asked. He is so clueless! Moss, however, nodded and the game began again, although it was much more exiting now that I was there! I never miss the ball, and I'm soooooo awesome, and… PLOP! I missed?! Oh well let's keep going!

"Ha ha, I got you that time, Branch!" Eagle gloated. Hmm, maybe I am tired of this game.

"Look a butterfly!" Moss pointed at a flying bug with pretty colours and patterns on it's wings.

"Lets see who can catch it!" I shouted and we all tumbled over and around the den. It went outside and I started to follow.

"Branch, you know Mama said to not go outside!" my brown and white sister warned.

"Oh, come on, what's the worst that can happen?" with a glance to make sure Mama wasn't watching I ran out with my brother eagerly behind me. I could see my sister follow reluctantly behind us. The ground was suddenly softer and had a lot of plants growing from it, I could see the butterfly through some blades of grass and started to run after it. The butterfly got scared and flew off towards a black stretch of hard rock. We chased it and got to the middle of the hard rock before the butterfly went way above our heads.

"Aww, it got away" Moss mewed sadly "we should go back now" I turned around to go back when all of a sudden I heard a loud sound coming straight at us! I looked and saw a monster coming to eat us! I tried to run but my legs were frozen in place! The monster almost got us when I felt something pick me up and carry me across the road. When I looked up there were three cats I had never seen before! Each one had grabbed one of us.

"Why are little kits on the thunderpath all alone?" The biggest one asked me gently "also who is your mother?"

"We were chasing a butterfly when a monster came to get us" Moss mewed, still frightened by our close encounter.

"And our mother is called Blue" I added, also still a little frightened.

"So your half clan cat, eh?" His tone got harsher "We should've left you there then. Rags, you can kill 'em if you want, half breeds don't deserve to live."

 **That's it for today! Just a reminder that some constructive critism would be helpful so I can improve my writing skills. See you hopefully on on Sunday again but it might be later. Updates will probably come from 1-2 weeks at the very latest. As always please R & R!**

 **Branchpelt, signing off!**


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Thank you for reading thus far and also, I'm actually on time today! Amazing right?**

 **Review Replies:**

 **8Silver-Storm8- Thank you so much! I am pretty awesome though. *Branch jumps through window***

 **Branch: No I am the best! And the Awesomest!**

 **Me: I agree, but now I have to fix both my door AND window *sighs***

 **Snowcrystal of Thunderclan- Really?! I couldn't tell! JK, Thanks for the review!**

 **Guest: Allegiances will be added in the chapter after this one. I just don't see the point in adding allegiances until the cats in the allegiances actually will show up. So it will probably be in the chapter after the next one.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own warriors.**

Chapter 2

I squeaked in fear as a small black and white tom approached me with unsheathed claws.

"We didn't mean anything!" I mewed as he raised his claws to end my life. Just as he was about to deliver a blow that would surely kill me a white cat jumped in to block it.

"Mother!" Moss shouted in surprise and relief. I was glad that my mother was here to save us. I would never disobey her again! Not even for the prettiest butterfly in the world!

"What is going on here, Panther?" Blue asked calmly, inserting herself between me and the bigger cats. "Why would you kill innocent kits?"

"They're clan cats." The big black tom, Panther, stated. "They are scum that should never walk the earth, however if you take them back to your garden now and promise to never let me see them again than I promise not to kill them."

"Fine. Come on than kits, when I say go run across back to the den, pretend it's a race" My mother told us. A race? I could win no problem! I just had to wait for her to say…. "GO" she yelled. All of us took off towards the den, with me a couple of paces ahead of Eagle and Moss not much further behind. Mother followed us than led us into the den where we were all both scared and full of questions about the day's events.

"Mama, how come the cats didn't like us?" Moss asked.

"Well you see; your father is a clan cat- "

"What's a clan cat?" Eagle interrupted.

"Don't interrupt, Eagle." Blue scolded "But a good question none the less. A clan cat is a cat who lives in a group of cats called a "clan" in the woods not far from here. Your father is one of these cats and the other loners and rouges don't like that because they had a fight a long time ago"

"Well if something happened a long time ago than why are they still mad" I asked.

"I don't know that, sweetie" My mama answered softly "How about I tell you a story than you all go to sleep and get some rest. You are probably very tired after today's excitement"

"Story, story!" We chanted, despite that we were still a little shaken.

"Ok, how about I tell you how I got my name?" Blue said to us as we settled in "Well as you can see, despite having the name Blue I am not blue. When me and my siblings were born we were named for my parent's favourite things. My brother was named Ricky, for my father's father and I was named Blue, after the colour of the sky, the colour of still water and colour of their food dishes."

"Do our names have meaning?" Eagle asked.

"Of course! It is a mother's job to give her kits the most fitting and meaningful names possible! Branch" I purr loudly when she says my name "you were named for the markings on your back, which look like the branches on a tree. The name Branch also symbolizes that you reach out to many cats and that you can hold strong in the wind rain and snow"

"Wow!" I squeaked.

"What about me?" Eagle pouted.

"I'm getting to you, don't worry" Mama said with almost a laugh "Eagle, you were named also for the pattern of your pelt. Your pure white head and brown body reminds me of a bald eagle, a strong bird that keeps flying in any weather and is also very brave"

"Cool!" Eagle yelled, pleased with this new info.

"And last but certainly not least, is patient little Moss" Moss squirms in closer to mama "You are snow white but I didn't name you for you pelt, I named you after moss because it can bring water to nurture those in need and brings comfort also for those who need it. I see now that it is a very fitting name." Moss purrs than yawns widely.

"I guess it's time to sleep now Good night, little ones. I will see you in the morning" Blue murmered to us. I fell asleep quickly due to how exhausted I was, wondering if anyone would ever like me and my siblings.

 **There we go! The kitties are saved and it is revealed that Blue is not actually blue! Shocker, right? Next chapter will be another time skip to when the kitties are about 6 moons. Remember to R & R! I will see you next Sunday! (Hopefully :P)**


End file.
